Quest:7 Goblins - Part I - The Hills North and West
, will forever be among your most haunting memories... |Req = |Saga = 7 Goblins |Diff = Hardest enemy 9+ at MR 60, Powers and Skills checks from 40+ to 60+. }} General Information Part of the 7 Goblins saga. It used to be free, but it became AG at some point before 12/30/18. Tips Ignore the right fork. Have your Tzal-Toalth with you. Prerequisites Must have completed . Walkthrough As you near the village of Tillwall, you encounter an abandoned wagon with a slain man next to it. The responsible ones are quick to appear: goblins! * . Another four goblins appear, and one of them attacks you with a . You can: * Use Fortification (60+) / Telekinesis (60+) / Conjuration (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) for 16 XP and avoid the bolt (All tested.) You lose ~54 SP if you fail. * Dodge: After you survive the bolt, you'll fight the other three goblins, while the fourth flees: * * Then the boltsling fires again. You can: * Use Fortification (60+) / Conjuration (60+) / Shadow Magic (60+) for 16 XP and avoid the bolt (all tested) * Dodge: Same check as before: While you try to find your hidden assailant, you hear the cry of a child. Following the sound, you arrive to a narrow track, that you follow until it forks. You can use Divination (40+) / Shadow Magic (40+) / Woodsmanship (40+) (all tested) for 4 XP and the knowledge that the right path holds a goblin ambush. ;If you take the left path: Nothing happens, continue to the vale. ;If you take the right path: Six goblins ambush you. You must pass a to dodge the spear attack, before engaging: * * The sixth one flees. You can let him go or pursue him. If you choose to give chase you can: * Use Elementalism (50+) for +8 XP or Illusion (40+) / Gating (40+) / Telekinesis (40+) / Archery (40+) for 4 XP (All tested.) You detain him. * Catch up on foot: . * If you get him, ;At vale (both paths join up here): You find a badly hurt grey-haired man, who manages to tell you "They have the children..." before closing his eyes. A little bit later, you find a large gathering of goblins. With them are "sixteen humans -- all but two of them children. The two adult men are slumped forward and their clothing is soaked with blood ..." Then there are two other humans, these ones apparently in league with the goblins: a certain Irremmor, and a bald-headed, middle-aged man clad in a red tunic and leather leggings, the man you'll come to know as Redcloak the Necromancer. Suddenly you're discovered and forced to fight for your life: * * Seven , one at a time. You can restore yourself after each one. At MR 55, some of them are 4+ others are 3+. After this, the necromancer kills the goblin chieftain and raises him to battle you. You can: * Use Necromancy (50+) / Elementalism (50+) for 8 XP. You immediately defeat the goblin * Use Telekinesis (50+) / Archery (50+) for 8 XP. You wound the goblin and fight . * Rush forward and meet the undead goblin's charge: and then fight does not work}} * Hold your ground: As you descend into the vale, the man known as Irremmor trains a boltsling on you. To free the captives you can: * Offer gold: 5,000 gold will make them go away. If you refuse once, you won't be able to offer paying again. If you pay him the two men begin to leave, but then the necromancer attacks you with the same iron wand he used to slay the goblin chieftain: ** +4 XP to Fortification (40+) / Elementalism (40+) or +16 XP to Telekinesis (60+) if successfully used to avoid the lightning bolt (if your power fails you take serious damage, as if you failed to dodge) ** Attempt to dodge: * Use your Tzal-Toalth - You get 128 General XP. Regardless of its state (how many gems), you will seriously impress the necromancer and he will leave. * Use Illusion (50+) for 8 XP or Destruction (40+) / Elementalism (40+) / Archery (40+) for 4 XP (all tested) * Rush forward and attack: . If you pass, you'll overcome the boltsling man. After this, both men escape through a portal. You free the prisoners and examine the area. On the right wrist of the slain goblin chieftain you find a crude tattoo in the likeness of a tall, thin flame. Just a few moments later, you're quite startled to find the tatoo has moved to your own right wrist. You escort the prisoners to Tillwall and help them bury their dead before continuing on your way. ;Completion reward: 768 general XP Rewards * Combat XP: ~50 XP * 768 general XP for completion. Category:AG-only